


【旭润】浮生倥偬

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 一辆自行车有非自愿性 行为有粗鄙之语润玉真爱过旭凤和锦觅能接受才能往下





	【旭润】浮生倥偬

旭凤欣赏润玉此种模样，狼狈不堪，野兽的蠢动盛满风情。他低下头，鼻间抵着润玉耳后深嗅他身上香味，连着流连在颈间的五指一路往下，挂在天青色的衣襟上，隔着布料来到腰侧的系带，手指一勾，系带自动松开。他掀开那两片青色衣物，令布料下身躯大敞，果然人如其名，肤色剔透，莹润如玉。

他覆身而上，清明的双眼并无半点情欲。他只是报复，单单只是报复。

漆黑与青色的布料纠缠，胸前作弄的手捻着娇嫩的红珠揉捏抠挖毫不留情，一会儿便让两边都破了皮。润玉木着脸偏着头，指甲扣住铁链几乎裂开，一丝丝猩红冒出。旭凤埋首在他颈间啃咬，每一次都带着憎恨，牙齿陷入皮肉，直到尝到血腥味才会松开。润玉喘着气，目光不知落在何处，呼出的每一口气都带着一股令人燥热的香气，旭凤明显能感觉到自己天生高温的身体现在更是热的不正常，情欲不知怎地被勾了起来。

他猛然想起润玉是应龙之身。应龙天生自带体香，那种香味可不是女仙身上的香味所能比。它能激起人体内深埋的情欲，就算再是清心寡欲的人闻多了这香气也抵御不了。这味道由以龙口中发出最浓，是为龙涎香。润玉自成年以来每每与人相交总是自觉与人保持距离，不光是因他性情清冷不愿与人交心，更因为他呼出的龙香只要不稍加克制变会让与他相处的人十分尴尬。

旭凤知晓自己为何内心突然如此鼓噪，调笑道：“都说龙性本淫，看来是一点都没错。”

“凡间相传褒姒便是自龙涎里诞生，所以才能惑了周幽王戏了诸侯断了周朝龙脉。”旭凤捏着润玉紧窄瘦削的腰身，掌心里蕴起火炎，炙热却不伤人。火炎随着掌下的动作燎开盖住润玉大腿的青衫，沿着细腻光滑的肌肤探入那人身下从未有人触过的禁地。“莫不是天帝陛下今日也要效仿褒姒，勾我替你炼化体内穷奇。”他张开嘴无声地笑了，口中还剩有嗜咬润玉留下的血，有几分可怖。

话音刚落，原本一直安静不动的润玉猛力挣动起来，曲起膝盖一顶将压在身上的旭凤踢了下去，染血的十指眨眼到了旭凤面前就要挖开他那副狞笑的皮囊，却因为玄铁链长度的限制停在最后稍稍两寸处，不甘回撤。

“你怕了，还是你体内的凶兽怕了？”旭凤好整以暇起身，衣袖一振抖落漆黑长衫上的灰迹，抛在一边的赤霄剑转眼出现在他的手中，一剑毫不留情刺入润玉胸口，血花瞬间溅起。琉璃净火的热度沿着赤霄剑身流入体内，体内的穷奇化作黑雾从周身升腾最后化为灰烬。旭凤收回琉璃净火抽出赤霄，再出两剑只听两声金属断裂的声响，润玉一直被铁链束缚的双手终于自由。

润玉颤颤巍巍站起身，没了禁制的双手垂在身两侧，他垂着头，长发盖住脸部，让人看不清他的表情。旭凤也不需要看清，他收回赤霄剑，一手携着风提住润玉的衣襟，将他狠狠抵在墙上。

“现在我已经帮你炼化了穷奇，该是你报答我的时候了。”

“旭凤，你一定要这般折辱我吗？”润玉轻声问他。

“莫非你还想要我轻一点？那就要看你表现了。”旭凤不明润玉为何会突然对他这样说。不明白就不要再想，估计又是润玉的圈套，对付他，行动总比语言更有力。

他一把拉下堪堪挂在润玉身上，在火炎焚燎下几乎成了几块破布的天青衣衫，手指也不再留恋光洁紧致仿佛有磁力的躯体，径直来到刚刚他探寻的隐秘入口处。两根手指毫不犹豫地刺入，没有一丝温柔和迟疑。润玉靠在墙上紧咬住下唇，两条长腿因旭凤一条腿的抵入而分开，任他百般玩弄。手指抠着身后的墙，残留在手上的铁链撞在墙上声音清脆而响亮。他一直低着头随旭凤施为，仿佛这具受折磨的身体已经不是自己的了。

水属应龙的身体很好拓开，不用旭凤怎么开拓，肉穴便自发自动分泌出一股股淫液沾湿了他整只手。旭凤当着润玉的面将手指从他体内抽了出来，张开嘴舔净上面透明的淫液，末了感叹：“不愧是生性淫荡的龙，流出的水都是如此甘甜。”他扬起嘴角，撩开黑衣下摆将一直紧束在衣物内的巨大肉柱解放出来。他扳着润玉的身体逼他抓过身去背对着他，掰开那两半雪白的双丘将自己坚硬的肉棒顶了进去。

一声闷哼压在喉中，润玉闭着眼皱眉接受来自身后毫不留情地撞击，这根本就不是欢好，而是单方面的施虐。

旭凤只顾自己爽快，根本不顾及身下人的感受。他感觉得到润玉一直在颤抖，破碎的青衫挂在手肘，盖住背部以下的位置，透过布料碎裂的缝隙隐约可见紫红的粗大物件在雪白幽谷中随意进出。

空旷的寝殿内萦绕着肉体撞击的淫糜之音，还有自己愈发粗重的喘息。旭凤觉得甚是无趣，润玉跟个死人一样不动也不发出任何声音，所有的呻吟都被他在即将出口的刹那间吞没入海底。他一巴掌将润玉的脸扇地撇向一边去，伸手捏开他的嘴狠狠道：“你哑巴了？叫出来！叫啊！”说完，下身的动作更是激烈，但润玉依旧一声不吭。

“我今天就是要逼你叫出来！”旭凤抽出自己，掐着润玉的脖子把他拖回床上，消瘦的躯体骨骼在撞上床面时发出的声响清晰可闻。润玉撑起一只手还没来得起爬起，一副高热的身躯径直压下，肉棒很轻易进入紧致的肉穴，两人腿压着腿，肉棒深埋进已被操弄的艳红的肉穴，只剩臌胀的囊袋露在外面。

“爽吗？嗯？你亲弟弟操的你爽吗？”旭凤扯着润玉长发逼他后仰起头，自己俯下身在他耳边说道：“知不知道你自己里面有多紧，我一进去就吸住我不放，跟要把我榨干似的。”他牵过润玉一只手逼他放在两人交合的部位。“知道我进去的有多深吗？你可真能吃啊，里面吸得跟不够一样，啊，你可真够淫荡。”旭凤还嫌自己的言语不够恶毒，想了想又加上一句。“还记得我以前就跟你说过我本就无意与你争帝位，但你依然是执迷不悟发动兵变逼死父帝。其实你本可以不用这么麻烦，父帝那么风流，你只需要自己爬上他的床供他睡一晚让他亲眼瞧瞧你这幅淫贱模样，没准父帝就直接让位于你了，对吗？兄长……”

但任凭旭凤嘴里再如何说出难听的话，润玉还是那副不动也不吭声的模样，若不是身体还有温度，旭凤真以为润玉已经死了，留下来的只有眼前这幅躯壳。

润玉虽然不言语，但也不是全无反应。他所有的感情皆如过往几千年那样埋在心底，藏在漆黑眼里的深处。旭凤的每一句话在润玉听来都犹如凌迟一般，可能比凌迟更甚。言语可以把人伤的体无完肤，更可以置人于死地。润玉多希望自己此时此刻是真的死了也好过再让旭凤这样百般凌辱。

若是旭凤只是想要折辱报复他，那他受了，他做了那么多错事，他甘愿遭受报应。可旭凤还嫌不够，定要把他那点仅有的尊严撕成碎片，甚至践踏他心底残留的那一片真心。

他就是江河里的一叶孤舟，旭凤让他如何就如何，不抵抗也不迎合，静静听着自己的心碾碎成渣的碎响。

“你的忍耐力还是那么好，不愧是为了帝位忍得下图谋千年的人。”旭凤嘲笑，抬起润玉两条布满青紫痕迹的腿箍住他的腰直接站起来，一瞬间润玉只感到自己全身的重量都落于身体的那一处，痛的快要爆开。

旭凤并没有看到他青白的一张脸，抱着他边走边顶弄，粗暴的动作合着人体的重量让每一次抽插都成了难以忍受的酷刑。润玉一手勾住旭凤的脖子好让自己不至于滑下去，另一只手伸到口中咬住忍住痛呼。只有这一点，他绝对不会如旭凤的意，这算是他给自己留下的，唯一的遮羞布。

旭凤带着他来到殿内铜镜处，这儿本是润玉每日上朝前着装的地方，现如今倒是给了旭凤玩出别的花样。先时润玉一直背对着他，看不见他脸上屈辱的表情，这块铜镜正好提供了方便。

他布了结界，让润玉能撑着结界而不至于直接滑下去，伸手撩开润玉脸上汗湿的发，通过铜镜很意外发现润玉脸上原来半分红晕也无，恢复漆黑的双瞳中平静无波，找不到哪怕一丝一毫的情欲痕迹。

见得旭凤微微睁大眼不信的一瞬，润玉冷笑一声，偏过头以眼角余光注视着旭凤，那眼神别提有多讽刺。

旭凤这时才注意到润玉身下那团，颜色干净垂在草丛中安静沉睡，被自己狠狠折腾了这么久，润玉居然一点反应也没有。

“你、你……”旭凤停下了身下的动作，踟蹰了很久才道：“天阉？”

润玉闻言大笑，他忍了很久，终于能肆无忌惮的发出声来。“本座只是不屑于动情罢了，傻……弟弟。”那个‘傻’字在唇齿间绕了很久才吐出，而那声弟弟，许是蕴含了几分不易察觉柔情，与他成为天帝后很久不曾软下来的声线交叠。

旭凤自觉又被润玉算计了一道，气恼无比，也不管润玉到底是否会有感觉，将人按在结界上一番狠弄。一直到润玉无力蜷在地上也不肯罢休，仍然侧着身抬起润玉一条腿往里顶弄。由着肉穴随着抽插的动作不停溢出他射进去的精液，到最后润玉的小腹微微鼓起，肉穴一时闭合不上才抽了出来，捏开润玉的嘴将肉棒放到湿热的口腔射出来逼润玉咽下去才罢休。  
“咳、咳咳……”润玉咳嗽着趴在地上，身上青衫裂成一条一条，除了昭示他受过怎样的折磨，别无其他作用。

旭凤整理好衣服看着躺在地上的润玉好一会儿，终是决定一走了之。就在他即将跨出殿门时，润玉出声叫住了他。

“旭凤。”这是润玉这么久以来第二次叫他的名字，不再是冷硬刻薄的，而是盈着柔柔的水光，有那么一瞬，旭凤以为那所有的一切事其实从来都没发生，这只是周公给他开的一个小玩笑，而润玉，依旧是那位温柔善解人意的兄长。

只可惜，都不是梦。

润玉望着旭凤，慢慢撑起身来，黏腻的液体从尚为合拢的后穴中流出，顺着大腿往下滴。

“旭凤……你当真只爱过，锦觅一人？”不明白润玉为何会如此问他，难道他对锦觅还不死心？

“当然。”旭凤不假思索。

他背对着润玉，不愿再看他一眼。

润玉愣了一下，继而点点头。“是吗，原来……原来……”他喃喃道。

“你什么意思？”旭凤挑起眉，略有不耐。

润玉拖着僵硬的步子蹒跚走到床边坐下，颤抖的指尖摩挲着锦被上的纹路，他自语：“……我心里有过两个人，只是……这份爱卑微到骨子里，求而不得，只剩我一个人，沉迷而不自知，终是……”

殿门在旭凤身后合上，击碎了一时静谧的空气。

润玉缓缓倒在床上，把自己蜷缩进被中，闭上眼。

“……一场空梦。”  
完

这里有些要解释的事，润玉很健康！不是天阉！（我今天还没有那么魔鬼）  
我私设他是一个不为情欲所操控的神，他只是单纯的性冷淡而已，相信我


End file.
